For Tonight
by hullosweetpea
Summary: Destiel Celebrity AU: Dean hasn't seen Cas in 15 years when they broke up and now they're doing a rom-com together. Will an off screen romance blossom along side with the on screen chemistry? Writing Prompt Wednesday


**A/N: Finally finished my WPW from about…maybe a month ago now? I stopped keeping track, but I did have a lot of fun doing it. Especially coming up with all of the names for movies/TV shows in this 'verse. The theme for this WPW was Celebrity AU's and here was my prompt:**

 **Life was way easier before the paparazzi figured out that you and I once dated in high school, and because we're both famous now they've decided it'd be the come-back story of the century if we got back together and they're determined to make that total fiction into reality…I mean, this is the first time I've seen you in a decade, yet they're totally convinced we've been an item for a year…now we can't even say "hi" without being surrounded by flash bulbs, which makes it a whole shit-ton harder to tell you I still have feelings for you.**

 **And like in the past, I kinda just took the bare minimum from this prompt and ran as fast as I could. Hope you enjoy!**

For Tonight

 _IT'S OFFICIAL! It is confirmed that Castiel Novak_ (Goodnight) _will be working side by side with Hollywood's most eligible bachelor, Dean Winchester_ (24/7) _, on the new Carver Edlund rom-com,_ For Tonight. _"I'm excited to begin work," said Novak in a statement released earlier today, "I've done a lot work in indie films that focused on the LGBTQA community and it's refreshing to see it being brought to mainstream media."_

For Tonight _, tells the story of bachelor Michael_ (Winchester) _who asks his newly single and best friend Jimmy_ (Novak) _to pose as his boyfriend when his parents insist he bring his boyfriend over for dinner- the one Michael has been lying about for the last three months._ For Tonight _comes out summer 2016._

Dean shoved his laptop to the side and picked up his phone. Three rings in and the other line picked up. "What the fucking hell! Why didn't you tell me?"

" _And hello to you too, darling. What's got a bee in your bonnet this morning?"_

"Did you know about Novak signing on?"

" _Course I did. You'll do stunning together. Now if that's all you wanted-"_

"I want out."

There was a sigh. _"Listen up, Winchester. I could get you out, but you practically begged me to get you the audition even though it is so outside your M.O. it's in the bloody Antarctic and you're in sunny Tahiti. So, you're going through with it. Besides, Novak is a complete nobody outside of the indie industry. How do you already have a bad beef with him?"_

Dean groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Never mind, Crowley."

" _No, Squirrel, I think there's a story there you aren't telling me. You have something you want to share with the class."_

"Crowley…"

" _Darling, if you don't tell me, I_ will _find out. And if I can find out the bloody media can too."_

"We used to date back in high school."

There was a pause.

"Are you happy now?"

" _When I asked if there was anything that could come back and bite us in the ass-"_

"It's not going to bite us in the ass. I mean- _Jesus-_ it's been fifteen years since I last talked to him."

" _Who broke up with who?"_

"It's...it's complicated alright?"

" _Fine, at least it won't come as quite a shock that you've canoodle with him in your twink days."_

"Hey!"

" _Have_ you _seen your soap opera work? Anyway, I've some sorting thanks to you. Read the script. First read through is next week."_

Crowley hung up and Dean threw his phone on the couch cushions. His life was about to get a hell of a lot complicated.

-o-O-o-

 _EXCLUSIVE!_ For Tonight _co-stars Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were high school sweethearts. Sources report the two date during their Junior and Senior years at Lawrence High. Winchester broke up with_ New York Times _journalist, Cassie Robinson, six months ago. If he was to rekindle his relationship with Novak he wouldn't be the first man the star has dated since he made it big. Winchester has previously dated Benny Lafitte_ (Bloodlust) _and Chris Buzov_ (Dr. Sexy, MD). _Novak has been single since his broken engagement to Meg Masters_ (The Gang's All Here) _in 2014. Will there be some real chemistry cooking on the_ For Tonight _set?_

The credits were rolling on _Goodnight_ when Dean's phone went off. He set his tub of Ben and Jerry's on the coffee table and grabbed his phone as it continued to read. "Hello?"

" _Dear, you didn't tell me you were doing a movie with Cas."_

Dean sighed, but a smile still twitched at the corner of his lips. "I didn't know until it came out either, Mom. Crowley knew, but just didn't tell me. Cas signed on after me."

" _Are you going to be okay sweetheart? I know you and Cas-"_

"Yeah," he interrupted, running a hand through his hair out of habit. "I know, but we're both adults here doing our jobs. We can be professionals about this. Plus...it would be nice to talk to him again. I haven't seen him, ya know, our break up and all that."

" _Well, when you see him tell him hi from me. It would be so nice to meet up with him again. He's grown so much since I last saw him."_

"I'll make sure to fly you out to see him."

" _I have to go now. I love you and call often."_

"I know. Love you too, Mom."

The phone beeped as the call ended and Dean leaned back into the cushions. He hadn't even thought to call his Mom and Mary had been just as invested in Cas as he was. He was like another son to her, so sure he was going to be someday when he married Dean.

But all that's over now.

His phone had pinged several times while he binged watched _Love for Today, Ours,_ and _Goodnight_. He knew it had probably been a bad idea on his part and Crowley would send his dog, Juliet, to tear off his hand, but he set up alerts whenever his or Cas's name showed up in an article. His inbox was swamped with articles and he opened the first with hesitation. He only had to skim the the first few lines to figure out they already knew. He picked up his phone and called Crowley _"Why do I get the feeling this isn't just a friendly little chat?"_

"The press fucking knows."

" _Of course, I told them."_

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before he responded. "You told _the fucking press_ about my high school love life? Are you shitting me? I am going to be _hounded_ -"

" _Don't get your panties in a twist, Squirrel. It's going to be great publicity for the movie. The stars of a rom-com rekindling their old flame? It's like a rom-com in of itself. The press will eat it up!"_

"And you didn't even think about consulting me before going with this?"

" _I've got your best interests at heart. Trust me, this will work out great."_

Dean hung up on him and queued up _Blue Skies_ on his Netflix.

-o-O-o-

 _Dean was in an animated discussion with Charlie about the merits of Harry Potter when a new teen walked through the door. He sat in the only free seat in front of Dean and began to pull his belongings from his backpack and on to the desk. Dean tapped his shoulder and he turned around to grace him with some epic blue eyes. "Um..I'm Dean. What's yours?"_

" _Castiel."_

Dean arrived at the reading early and is now sitting at the head of a group of tables; coffee in one hand and script in the other. Occasionally he looks up to see someone new come in or to take a sip of the scalding coffee, but other then that he keeps his head down and looks over his lines. That is, until _he_ comes in.

He doesn't even realize Cas has sat down until he hears someone loudly clear their throat. He looks to his right and it's like he's sixteen again melting under the heat in the high school classroom; blue the only way to cool down. "Hey," he coughs, trying to get something out. "Hi Cas."

Cas smiles softly and the lines around his eyes crinkle. "Hello Dean."

And he's gone.

He made a grab for his coffee, but he overestimated and knocked it over both of their scripts; soaking them almost to the core. "Shit, shit." He looks for anything to sop up the mess and he's thrust a roll of paper towels by someone and that is how Hollywood's most eligible bachelor reintroduces himself to his ex-boyfriend.

-o-O-o-

" _Why'd you move here," asked Dean around the fries in his mouth_

 _Cas picked at the crusts on his sandwich. "My father decided he wanted to come back to where he was born and open up a used book store. I don't get it, since he didn't actually grow up here, but I guess he decided it was best for the family." He lined up the crusts on his tray and lifted the top piece of bread and began to place fries on the inside._

 _Dean watched his movements in confusion, but let it pass. "That's cool. My dad wants me to take over the family business, but I don't know if I want to."_

" _Oh, what does he do?"_

" _Fix cars. I can do it too, but I don't know if I want to do it for life."_

" _Do you have an hobbies?"_

" _Not really. Do you?"_

 _Cas frowned. "Not really, maybe we should try something together?"_

"Sorry about earlier."

Cas looked up as he's picking up his belongings from the table. "Don't worry."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck and held his script tight to his side. "You wanna hang out. I've missed the friendship we had and I think we can at least get that back, don't you think?"

He looked genuinely happy. "Yes. If you want I know a place. The owner's good about keeping out the paparazzi."

-o-O-o-

 _HAS IT STARTED?_ _Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were seen leaving the script read of_ For Tonight _together. Are these two really going to get back together?_

"I've died and gone to Heaven. This is it. Sorry, Cas it looks like we're not making a movie together."

Cas laughed and flicked a sprinkle from his cupcake at Dean. "I told you this place was great."

Dean cuts into his generously sized piece of pecan pie and moans around it. "We should get the props guys to get us _this_ pie for the dinner scene, because seriously it's right up there with my mom's."

"If you love it that much you should come for breakfast. It's not called "Game of Scones" for nothing."

Dean swallowed his bite and looked across the table at Cas. "Seriously though, why this movie? It's nothing like what you've done in the past."

"I could ask you the same thing."

Which is true; nobody's dying and nothing's going down in a spectacular explosion while some Top 40 singer croons over the credits. "That's true, but normally your movies are about actual issues. Nobody ends up together and usually someone dies. They're provoking." What Dean's also not adding is that he _might_ have cried when he saw Cas die on screen the first time.

Cas played with the wrapper; tearing at the edges and getting buttercream on his fingertips. "I wanted to be a part of something happy for once. I love the work I've done and it's certainly made waves. But this is what I've always dreamed of; a mainstream movie focusing on a non-heterosexual couple in a way you've only seen them do with straight couples. I don't know how well receiving the public will be, but it's a step in the right direction."

Dean snorted. "That makes my reason seem so shallow."

"It can't be that shallow."

"I wanted something to do between _24/7_ and _Eleventh Hour_. And maybe I wanted a change of pace too."

"I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad too."

-o-O-o-

 _Dean kicked Cas's foot as the credits to_ A New Hope _rolled on screen. "There's probably leftovers in the fridge. I can go sneak down and get some. Mom made fried chicken last night."_

 _Cas kicked his foot back and smiled. "I like cold fried chicken."_

 _He smiled and crawled out from under their blanket fort. "I'll get some. Be right back." Maybe it was the content look on Cas's face or the cute way he scrunched up his nose when he smiled, but Dean leaned in and kissed him. He scooted closer as he placed a hand lightly on the back of Cas's neck so he could get even closer. Seconds later they broke away, taking in deep breaths. He blinked slowly at Cas as the two shared a smile._

It's been fifteen years, but Dean was finally getting the chance to kiss Cas again. Just not in the way he wanted.

The scene they're shooting today was just them and it's the plot point everyone looks forward to in a rom-com: when the two lovebirds finally realize they love each other. It's set in Michael's apartment and the two of them are watching a movie on two different sides of the couch. As it progresses they get closer and closer until they start kissing and hands go everywhere.

Or at least that's how it's supposed to go. Dean's stomach was in knots and he's hoping Cas feels at least as apprehensive as he does. Makeup finished him up and he was placed on the couch, now just waiting for Cas to show up. Almost after he has the thought Cas sat down at the other end of the couch and the scene called.

The fact that when they were still just friends when they had moments like the one they're filming feels too meta for him.

The warm up isn't bad, just a bit of well-timed scooting and longing glances. Then Dean saw the gleam in Cas's eyes and he made the executive decision to fuck the script and kiss him first instead of waiting. And he has never been even more excited to go off script. Cas was just as warm and comforting and just _Cas_ as he remembered and he was leaning in farther and farther. They broke away just for a second before diving back in; Cas cheated by slipping a hand under Dean's shirt, which Dean retaliated by slipping his hands into his back pockets. It's so familiar and worth it that by the time they're pulling off clothes he can barely remember that this _isn't_ Cas, but Jimmy, and it all came crashing down as the director called cut.

Cas managed to end up sitting on top him with a hand braced to his chest to keep him upright and Dean's fingers dug hard into Cas's hips. Both of them were panting and at awe with what just occurred.

-o-O-o-

 _THE HEAT IS ON: Production on_ For Tonight _got steamy when stars Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak shot the pivotal love scene between Michael (Winchester) and Jimmy (Novak). Sources state that the scene was shot in one take with both actors getting well into character. Is something going on behind scenes between the two to produce such a convincing scene?_

The heavy knocks against his door in the late evening were definitely a surprise and so was the man on the other side. "Cas?"

He looked sheepish as he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "I know you wanted to try at the whole friends thing again and we haven't been that great about it so." He rummaged around in a bag at his feet that Dean hadn't noticed when he first opened the door. "I've brought beer and Indiana Jones. Can I come in?"

"Sure." He stepped aside so he could make room for Cas to come in as he shut the door behind him.

-o-O-o-

" _Dean, what are you doing here?"_

 _He grinned and climbed through Cas's open window. "I'm busting you out. It's shit your parents won't let us hang out anymore."_

 _He crossed his arms and stayed firmly planted on his bed. "Dean"_

" _C'mon." He pulled him off his bed and guided him to the window. "Besides, my mom made enchiladas tonight and I know how much you love them."_

" _Dean, my parents will come around to the idea soon. They haven't had as much time to adjust as your mom. Just give them a few more weeks."_

" _Weeks?! Cas, we've been dating for a year now. It's not going to just go away. It's going to last whether they like it or not."_

 _Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's. "I know, but we shouldn't make them angrier."_

 _Dean sighed and rested his head against Cas's forehead. "All right." He placed a tender kiss on his nose. "See you tomorrow?"_

 _Cas beamed and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "Yes."_

 _Dean backed up to the window and maneuvered his body through the frame. "In twenty years we're going to look back on this and think of how stupid it is."_

"What went wrong, Dean?"

He angled his head to get a better look at him. "What went wrong?"

Cas poked him in the cheek. "Us. We were happy and cool and whatever...what happened to that?"

Dean drained the last drops from his beer bottle and groaned. "You left, 'member?"

Cas shook his head sadly. "I should have told them to fuck off instead of going with them."

He rolled over and truly looked at Cas. This wasn't the teen he had fallen for when they were both young and stupid. This was a man who had fought through everything the world tried to label him with and here he was lying on his living room floor plastered out of his mind. "They were your parents. What were you supposed to tell 'em."

"That their son was gay and proud of it. The fact that I always hanged out with you and the others in theatre should have been a sign. Instead I went and moved cross country with them and tried to be the son they wanted before gladly throwing it away."

Dean instinctively scooted closer to Cas, wrapping his arms around him and running a hand lightly through his hair. "How long did you stay with them before you left?"

"I went through with the first semester of college before switching majors and colleges."

"And then you graduated and got your start in indie productions."

Cas smiled and wiggled until he was nose to nose with Dean. "And you went and made action flicks."

"Yeah, saving the day and all that."

"We could have used that back then, huh."

"Yeah."

They laid on the floor, curled up in each other. "What went wrong," whispered Cas.

Dean laid there and mechanically ran his fingers through Cas's hair. "I don't know."

-o-O-o-

" _Couldn't they wait until senior year ended?"_

 _Cas sighed and threw the baseball back at Dean. "Apparently not. Dad says he got offered to teach at some university in Virginia and he feels like it's 'right' for the family."_

 _Dean caught it and angrily threw it back. "Bullshit, he doesn't like me."_

" _Dean."_

 _He caught the ball and gripped it tight in his hands. "It is. You're going tomorrow and he didn't even tell you until today."_

" _We can still make this work-"_

" _Why can't you stay here? You're eighteen and my mom would love to have you."_

" _They're my family-"_

" _And we're not? Haven't me and Sammy and my mom always been there for you? You'll be leaving for college in August anyway, so what's wrong in skipping out early?"_

" _Dean-I...I just can't."_

" _Fine. I'll see you tomorrow I guess before you leave." He turned away from Cas and threw the baseball as hard as he could at the fence._

It was the last scene they were filming and then production would be wrapped up. They were in Michael's apartment on the soundstage filming one of the first scenes: when Michael tells Jimmy about the elaborate lie he spun his parents.

Cas was already situated at the kitchen's island playing with the fruit bowl. "So, last day, right." Dean sat down next to him and picked up an orange. "Seems like it's gone by so fast."

Cas sighed and pulled grapes off of the bunch, probably pissing off someone in the props department somewhere. "I know. It's been nice being able to reconnect with you. I really have missed you."

His heart seized. He wasn't going to let Cas slip away from him again. "I have too. And honestly, I don't want it to happen to again."

He raised his eyebrow. "So what do you want to do?"

"Honestly?" Dean leaned forward and kissed Cas, laying a hand on his forearm. Cas sat on the edge of the bar stool and braced his arms on the counter. Dean broke away with only a breath width to spare. "I think this is a great start."

-o-O-o-

 _HE'S OFF THE MARKET: Hollywood's most eligible bachelor, Dean Winchester, has reunited with his old flame, Castiel Novak. Sources state the couple rekindled their high school romance on set of_ For Tonight _. Since production wrapped up in early January the couple has been seen about L.A. and even Winchester's family has reconnected with Novak._

Dean woke up and was blinded by the rays of sunshine coming in through his window. Pins and needles prickled his arm and he looked over to see Cas was laying on top of his arm. He tried to carefully extract his arm without waking him up, but failed. Cas's baby blues blinked as they opened and he smiled. "Good morning."

Dean kissed Cas and grinned. "It sure is."


End file.
